


Bread Cat

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Baking, Cats, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Chanyeol likes his bread. And cats. And the florist next door.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Bread Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelvetKaisoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetKaisoo/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SIMONE! I hope you like this! It went on for much longer than I intended it to but it's quite possibly the fluffiest thing I've written in a while! Thank you for always taking the time to read through and beta my fics! I've been quite spoiled by you! Have a blessed birthday!

It was so hot that he was sweating, the pathetic whirring of the wall-mounted fan doing nothing to curb the intense heat. Sunlight shone in from the massive glass window, reflecting off the metal bowls sitting in the corner still wrapped in plastic.

There were pallets still stacked in the corner, full of flour and sugar sacks. Four cartons of eggs sat on the farthest counter, one sad little egg splattered on the metal, almost taunting him.

Chanyeol grunted as he set down the last pallet. He stretched, grimacing when his bones cracked.

There was a lot more work to be done but still, Chanyeol could not help the smile that tugged at his lips. He gazed at the little kitchen, beaming proudly.

It was a little haphazard but it was _his_.

Chanyeol trailed a hand over the pretty workbenches, revelling in the smooth wood beneath his fingertips. A little more polishing and actual baking and he would be open for business.

But first, the broken egg.

He was wiping up the mess of yolk and white when the front bell tinkled.

_Huh._

He must have forgotten to lock it.

Tossing the eggshells into the nearest trash can, Chanyeol ran his hands under the sink, wiping them carelessly on his pants as he walked out the front.

“Sorry, I’m not open-.”

His sentence trailed off when he took in the man standing before the counter.

Dressed in a white shirt, blue jeans and a pink apron, he was possibly the prettiest thing Chanyeol had ever seen. In his hands, he clutched a bouquet of hydrangeas, in the soft purples and pinks and when he smiled, Chanyeol flailed a little internally.

He had a _dimple._

“Hi! I’m the florist from next door. I heard you moving stuff around and was wondering if you needed help!”

“Uh-,” Chanyeol was saved from answering by a loud meow at his feet.

They both looked down to see an orange cat milling around their ankles, mewling so loudly that it hurt Chanyeol’s ears.

“Oh, Luobo!” The florist pushed the flowers into Chanyeol’s hands, bending down to pick up the feline. The cat mewed, turning around in his arms to groom itself.

“Can I pet him?” Chanyeol asked, internally squealing over just how adorable of a picture the two of them made.

The florist looked up at him, nodding. He gave him another smile that made Chanyeol’s knees weak, bouncing the little cat in his arms.

“His name is Luobo. It means Radish in mandarin,” the florist said as Chanyeol held out his hand for Luobo to sniff. The cat’s nose tickled against his palm before Luobo turned away, more content to groom himself.

“He’s really cute,” Chanyeol said, tickling Luobo under his chin. “Is it safe for him to be roaming around?”

The florist blushed, looking rather sheepish. He scratched the top of Luobo’s head gently, lifting the cat to drop a kiss onto its furry head.

“He likes to follow me around. I must have left the door open a little wide. I should probably bring him back though. Do you need any help?”

“Not much,” Chanyeol said ruefully. “Just some cleaning up and baking but thanks for the offer. It was really kind of you.”

The florist smiled back, nodding in understanding.

“Then I’m sorry for interrupting your work. We should go but come over anytime to pet the cats!”

It was only after he had left that Chanyeol realised they had been so preoccupied with the cat that they never exchanged names.

~(=^‥^)/

It was still dark when Chanyeol opened the door to the bakery. He shivered, hopping in as quickly as he could. There was still some winter chill left and it bit into his bones whenever the wind blew.

Something rubbed against his ankle and he looked down, nearly dropping his keys in shock when he saw a black blob at his feet.

The blob began purring and washing its face as Chanyeol turned on the lights. He sighed in relief when the heating kicked on, a wave of warmth radiating through him.

“What are you doing here, Luobo?” he murmured, nudging the orange cat with his foot. “Your owner’s gonna be frantic.”

Luobo mewled in reply. He put down his paws and sat with his tail curled around his feet, watching Chanyeol walk behind the counter to start up the coffee machine.

Chanyeol shook his head, smiling when the cat padded over to him, leaping up onto the counter. He scratched his chin gently, rumpling his ears.

Luobo seemed to have no interest in going into the kitchen with him, thank god. He lay on the counter contentedly, flicking his orange tail as Chanyeol pulled out the tart shells that he had prepared the night before.

Humming to himself, he flipped on the speaker. Music trickled through the room, a soft melody accompanying him as he waltzed across to the prep tables, setting the trays down.

The oven sang to him when he turned it on, double-checking the temperature. He opened a drawer, pulling out a fork to prick holes in the tart bases while the oven preheated.

As if he had heard him singing, Luobo mewled from behind the door.

Chanyeol peeked out to see the cat completely sprawled out atop his marble counter, belly up.

“Can you smell the oven?” he teased, “there’s nothing in there yet.”

Luobo mewed back, rolling over onto his back. Chanyeol shook his head fondly, stabbing his fork into the last tart shell with a flourish.

A wave of heat smacked him in the face when he opened up the oven door, the metal trays rattling as he slid them onto the rack. Shutting it, he unscrewed the cap off his flour jug.

The world fell away as he mixed yeast into warm water, pouring in sugar and salt. It was almost meditative. The water was lukewarm against his skin when he stirred it into the flour, the dough forming little clumps at once that stuck to his skin.

He kneaded it, careful to stop every once in a while to get as much off his hands as possible. If they dried, they would just get crusty and gross.

Once the dough was elastic and shiny, Chanyeol oiled up a glass bowl.

It was immensely satisfying to watch the bread dough plop into the bowl, settling like a shapeless creature. He wrapped it up in plastic wrap, tucking a dish towel over it like it was a little baby before setting the dough aside to rise.

Luobo was still on the counter when he looked out to check, his orange tail flicking this way and that as he dozed.

Chanyeol returned to his work, trying to keep the noise down as he pulled out pots and pans.

The butter that he had set out when he took out the tart shells was already soft and the perfect consistency to cream with sugar. He tipped the yellow blocks into the metal bowl of the stand mixer, switching it on to watch the whisk turn the butter blocks into a smooth fluffy paste.

Pouring in more sugar, he let the mixer do its thing while he pulled the tart shells from the oven. They smelled amazing, piping hot with steam coming off them.

Chanyeol switched off the mixer, setting the tart shells aside to cool.

Crack, crack went two eggs into the bowl and a splash of vanilla. He let the mixer go again while he measured out the flour.

One glance at the clock told him that he was right on track. It was nearly seven, the perfect time for cupcakes. The flour went in, in increments and he could transfer the mixture to a piping bag.

Chanyeol filled a tray with purple cupcake liners, carefully filling each cup up to three quarters full. Those trays went into the oven and then he could start the icing.

He was just starting to sift the powdered sugar when someone banged heavily on his door, startling him so much that the sugar went flying everywhere.

Chanyeol cursed, setting the sieve back into the bowl. He wiped his hands on a dishtowel, peeking around the corner when Luobo began meowing.

“Oh- I’m so sorry to bother you but have you seen-?”

“Luobo?” The foreign syllables rolled off his tongue strangely. Chanyeol felt his anger soften at the sight of the florist from the day before standing outside his door. He was shivering violently, dressed only in a thin sweater and a scarf haphazardly thrown around his neck.

“Oh, thank god,” the florist sighed when Luobo leapt off the counter meowing loudly. The cat looked very pleased with himself as he wound around Chanyeol’s ankles, purring.

Chanyeol pulled the door open wider.

“Come inside. It’s freezing out there.”

The florist bent and scooped Luobo off the floor before the pesky feline could dart out, holding the squirmy cat close to his chest. Chanyeol pointed him towards the corner booth with the heater cranked up and watched him set Luobo down and unravel the scarf from his neck with a sigh.

“I’ll make us some tea,” he said, amused.

The florist’s eyes widened.

“Oh, there’s no need. I don’t want to disturb you. You look like you were in the middle of something.” He gestured to the powdered sugar clinging to Chanyeol’s apron and hair like snow.

“It can wait,” Chanyeol said dismissively. He hurried into the kitchen, finishing his sifting as quickly as he could without cooking up a dust storm. The cupcakes were nearly done and the tart shells were already cool. He could fill them while talking to the cute neighbour.

Lifting the tart tray, Chanyeol reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a piping bag full of lemon filling that he had made the night before. He had the foresight to set the tray down next to the coffeemaker, remembering just in time that Luobo had rubbed himself all over the counter.

“You really don’t have to,” the florist said.

Chanyeol looked up to see him with Luobo in his lap, purring happily away. They made such an adorable sight that his heart melted in his chest.

“That’s alright. Your cat was very good company this morning,” he replied, starting the hot water.

“Luobo is the clingy one,” the florist said bashfully, “he’s never actually snuck out of the house before though.”

Chanyeol wiped down the counter, setting down his tray of tart shells. The kettle whistled, startling Luobo.

“Oops,” he said when the orange cat jumped and the florist winced. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay,” the man said, hugging his cat to his chest. “You’re going out of your way to make me tea and I don’t even know your name.”

“Well, that was smooth.” Chanyeol did not know that he had said it out loud until he heard the florist huff and looked up.

There was an adorable blush tinting his cheeks as he petted Luobo.

“I’m Yixing,” he mumbled shyly, holding Luobo up to hide his face.

Chanyeol barely managed to avoid squealing at the blatant _cuteness_ as he fished out two Earl Grey teabags and filled their mugs.

Fumbling for sugar packets and creamer, he brought a cup over to Yixing’s table.

“I’m Chanyeol. It’s nice to meet you,” he teased, sliding the cup over. He took Luobo’s paw and shook it, making deliberate eye contact with Yixing.

To his amusement, Yixing flushed redder.

“Nice to meet you too, Chanyeol.”

The way the syllables rolled off his tongue made Chanyeol smile. He smoothed his fingers over the top of Luobo’s head and returned to his counter to wash his hands.

“What are you making?” Yixing asked, his cat now firmly planted in his lap. Luobo was kneading his paws, sharp claws catching on the fibres of Yixing’s scarf.

“Lemon meringue tarts. This is just the filling through. If you’d like some, I’ll bring them over when they’re done.”

“Oh, I couldn’t! Chanyeol, you’re too kind.”

“Well you brought me flowers,” Chanyeol said cheekily. “It’s only fair I give you something in return.”

It was fun to watch Yixing redden, ducking his head to hide his face. Chanyeol was so distracted that he nearly piped a circle onto his tray instead of the tart shell.

“Where are you from, Chanyeol? Your name doesn’t sound local,” Yixing asked when he was finally done hiding behind Luobo. His smile was sweet when he dimpled at Chanyeol.

“Seoul. I flew over to help a friend and ended up staying. Shanghai is a beautiful city. Hang on, let me grab the cupcakes.”

They chatted mindlessly, Chanyeol going through the motions of his tarts. The meringue was easy enough to whip up by hand and talking provided fun entertainment that distracted him from the soreness in his right arm.

When the cupcakes had cooled enough, he cored them through the middle with an apple corer.

“That looks really good,” Yixing observed from where he was standing. Chanyeol glanced up to smile, holding out the cupcake nibblet.

“We’ve only just met and you’re already feeding me,” Yixing said as he closed his teeth around the cake.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes even though the tips of his ears went red.

“You’re holding a cat,” he said and as if to reaffirm his presence, Luobo meowed.

“Thank you,” Yixing said, bowing his head. He hefted Luobo in his arms, dropping a kiss onto the top of the furry head. “I should probably head back. The flowers need watering. But I’ll see you around?”

He sounded reluctant and it made Chanyeol’s heart trip a little.

“Yeah. I’ll send someone over with your lemon tart if I can’t go myself.”

Yixing’s answering smile was enough to make Chanyeol’s mind go blank. He waved, nodding his head towards the door.

“Don’t let Luobo run out again.”

Luobo was kept inside from then on but it always made Chanyeol smile whenever he passed the florist on his way home or on his way to work to see a little orange face in the window.

He waved and Luobo’s little tail waved too.

Sometimes he went in, bearing cakes or cookies. He had even searched up cat-friendly cookies and brought them in.

“Oh, you brought him some too!” Yixing exclaimed when he walked out to see Chanyeol sat on the floor of his shop with Luobo in his lap.

“Yeah. He always looks so sad when I bring you treats and I don’t give him any,” Chanyeol replied with a smile.

Luobo licked his hand with a sandpaper tongue, purring. He kneaded his paws into Chanyeol’s pants, sharp claws pricking through to his flesh.

“Ow, ow,” Chanyeol muttered, scratching the top of Luobo’s head.

“Is he kneading?” Yixing bent, scooping the cat right out of Chanyeol’s lap. “Bad boy. You don’t knead other people.”

He kissed Luobo’s nose, hugging him to his chest.

“Are those for me?” He pointed at the neatly packaged stack on the counter. “You wrapped them so nicely.”

Chanyeol scratched his head, chewing his lip.

“I- yes,” he said, “I hope you like it.”

“I always like what you make,” Yixing smiled, walking over to the counter.

Luobo hopped out of his arms, mewling. He curled up on the counter, big blue eyes watching Chanyeol.

Chanyeol blushed, ducking his head, hoping Yixing could not see how red he had gotten at the compliment.

“I should probably go,” he said reluctantly, reaching to scratch Luobo’s head. “I’m on my lunch break.”

Yixing turned to him, lips tugged down. He pouted and Chanyeol swore his heart nearly stopped.

“Aren’t you the boss of your own lunch break?” Yixing asked, the crinkling of baking paper underlying his words. He popped a cookie into his mouth, turning around to sit on the desk.

“I am but Baekhyun’s still new and I don’t like leaving him alone,” Chanyeol replied. Luobo mewled at him, butting at his hand. He petted him a little longer before bending to look the cat in the eye.

“I’ll be going now. See you around, Luobo.”

“Ya, no goodbye for me?” Yixing asked, kicking his feet up. He dimpled when Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

“You’ll show up tomorrow morning with a bouquet anyway,” he said, pushing open the door. “Thanks in advance!”

~(=^‥^)/

“You’ve barely been here a month and you’re already cosy with the florist next door?”

It made Chanyeol cringe just watching Baekhyun beat up egg whites. He whipped them so ferociously that he was afraid the liquid would just go splattering all over the nice walls.

“Will you please be careful? If you splash egg over my walls, you’re cleaning it up,” Chanyeol said, stirring his yolks much more calmly. He poured in the hot cream mixture, a little at a time, afraid that he would cook the yolks if he poured too quickly.

“You’re avoiding my question,” Baekhyun answered, his beating slowing down.

“And you’re beating the shit out of my egg whites instead of using a stand mixer which means you’re having issues with Jongdae again,” Chanyeol retorted, rolling his eyes.

He loved Baekhyun, really. But sometimes, the man really got on his nerves. He ran away from his problems like they were the plague instead of facing them and Chanyeol would really like his meringues to not be overwhipped.

“We’re fine. He’s just busy. And I’m busy.” Baekhyun deflated, stirring the egg whites at a much more normal pace. He lifted the whisk, watching the meringue form soft peaks. Chanyeol could see that he was very _not_ fine but pushed the sugar bowl over nonetheless.

“Yixing’s cute, I guess? His cat wanders in a lot so I bring him back. And he brings flowers every morning.”

“He brings you flowers every day?” Baekyun blinked, incredulous.

“Yes. He says that it brightens up the place. Today was hyacinths. They’re lovely,” Chanyeol replied, switching off the heat. He stirred vanilla extract into his custard mixture, dipping a little teaspoon in to taste. “So why aren’t you out on a date right now instead of doing baking therapy with me?”

“This isn’t therapy,” Baekhyun grumbled as he poured the sugar into his bowl, whisking all the while. “Jongdae’s busy. He’s got some fashion show thing coming up and he needs to focus. I left so he could breathe.”

“So you fought.” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows. He tipped the contents of his saucepan into an empty bowl, setting the pan into the sink to wash later.

Baekhyun did not answer but by the way his whisk slammed into the metal bowl, Chanyeol could deduce that he was right. He sighed to himself, covering his custard with plastic wrap before tucking it into the fridge to chill.

Turning up the music, he began pulling out ingredients for his famous Baekhyun brownies. Aka brownies he made when Baekhyun was sad and needed a pick me up.

“Here.” He set the chocolate bar and knife onto the counter. “Finish up and help me chop this up.”

“For Baekhyun brownies?” Baekhyun read aloud, a tiny smile tugging on his lips. “You put aside chocolate to make me brownies?”

“That’s a testament to how much of a fuck up you are sometimes.” Chanyeol knocked his head with a wooden spoon gently. He grinned when Baekhyun yelped, giving his meringue one last stir before tipping the contents into an already prepared piping bag.

“You’re an asshole, Park Chanyeol. Who said it was my fault this time?”

Chanyeol shrugged, smirking as he stirred the dry ingredients together. He was about to say something when he heard a knock on the front door. Wiping his hands, he poked Baekhyun in the side as he hurried out to unlock the door, towel still in hand.

His heart thudded in his chest when he saw who was standing outside.

“Hi, oh oops,” Yixing smiled, dimple studding deep in his cheek. Luobo had already made his way into the bakery, twining around Chanyeol’s ankles and mewing.

“Is it the cute florist?” Baekhyun yelled from the kitchen,

Chanyeol went red when Yixing’s eyes widened, the kitten he carried in his arms mewling in protest.

“Shut up, Baekhyun,” he roared back, opening the door wider to let Yixing in.

“I didn’t know you had company. Should I come back later?” Yixing asked, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. His fingers were smoothing over the white cat’s fur as if it was a nervous tic.

“No, no. Just watch your cats and make sure they don’t go into the kitchen. We were just about to make some Baek- brownies. We were going to make some brownies,” Chanyeol stuttered, his mind blanking. “Who’s the new kitty?”

“Oh, he’s not new. This is Lulu. I thought you should meet him since you’ve already met Luobo,” Yixing answered. The tips of his ears had turned an interesting shade of pink.

“Meeting the kids already, Yeol? You’re moving really fast.” Baekhyun popped his head out from the kitchen, grinning.

Chanyeol whirled around, throwing the towel smack into his face.

“Go back to your meringues,” he growled, shaking his head as Baekhyun slunk back inside.

“I’m sorry about him, he’s just- really annoying,” Chanyeol stuttered when he turned back to Yixing, only to find him smiling down at Lulu.

“That’s okay.” Yixing dimpled at him, bumping his shoulder.

Lulu was a lot more mellow than Luobo was, content to just sit in Yixing’s lap. He was purring away, as Yixing combed his fingers through his fur.

“Do you want some brownies? You can stay and have some,” Chanyeol said, holding his hand out for Lulu to sniff. Lulu nuzzled at his palm disinterestedly, butting his head at Yixing’s wrist.

“I would love to.”

~(=^‥^)/

How Yixing managed to integrate himself so seamlessly into Chanyeol’s life would forever be a mystery to him.

He came in every morning, always with Luobo or Lulu in his arms and a bouquet of whatever flowers he thought would look best.

Chanyeol would greet him and bring out tea and cakes and they would sit while Chanyeol’s bread rose. When it had risen, he would park himself at one end of the kitchen with a mug of freshly made coffee while Chanyeol kneaded his dough.

“You’re staring,” Chanyeol said with a smile. The tips of his ears were burning but when he looked up, Yixing’s cheeks were flushed a pretty pink.

“Sorry,” he muttered, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I could teach you if you’d like?” Chanyeol offered, his smile widening as he began to knead again. “Wash your hands and come here.”

He rather enjoyed the way Yixing’s eyes widened. The cup of coffee was set down and the sound of the tap running echoed through the quiet of the room as Chanyeol dusted a little more flour onto his dough.

“Won’t I ruin it?” Yixing asked nervously when Chanyeol moved aside. He was staring at the dough like it was a rabid animal that might bite.

“No, you won’t. Here.”

Yixing’s hands were warm when he picked them up, sandwiching him between the table and his body. It felt nice, even though the kitchen was blazing hot with the ovens on. He set his chin on Yixing’s shoulder, smiling to himself when Yixing shuddered.

“You pick it up like this.” Chanyeol moved Yixing’s hands gently over the dough. “And fold it towards you with the heel of of your palm.”

Yixing was tense against him as he repeated the steps, kneading the dough into itself. He smelled nice, like whatever flowers he had been arranging that morning.

“Relax,” Chanyeol breathed, “are you uncomfortable?”

Yixing shook his head, fluffy hair tickling Chanyeol’s nose.

“I’m just not used to it,” he said, folding the dough towards him.

Chanyeol let him go at it, only keeping his hands lightly resting against his.

“There, that’s good,” he said into Yixing’s ear. The dough had become elastic and soft, holding its shape on the worktable.

“It feels nice,” Yixing murmured, turning to dimple at him. Chanyeol stared, his heart beginning to pick up its pace.

They were so close that he could feel his breath, that if he leaned down, they would just-.

“Ya, Chanyeol! You left the door unlocked!”

They jumped apart so fast that Chanyeol nearly slammed his head into the fridge behind him.

Yixing darted back to his corner, his hands shaking as he picked up his cup. He was pretending to drink and the way he peeked at Chanyeol over the edge of the mug only made Chanyeol want to wrap him up in his arms.

And kiss him.

He sighed to himself when Baekhyun burst into the kitchen like a whirlwind and immediately pounced onto Yixing.

Yixing had already met both Baekhyun and Sehun and was adopted at once as Sehun’s favourite hyung, much to Chanyeol’s chagrin.

“Is that a bread cat?” Baekhyun asked incredulously when Chanyeol pulled the trays out from the oven. He was munching away at more brownies, drowning his sorrows.

Chanyeol briefly wondered what had happened between him and Jongdae again, before deciding that he did not need to know. He set the tray down onto his workbench, quickly moving the dough they had been kneading out of the way.

“It’s Lulu!” Yixing exclaimed in delight, setting down his cup to inspect the little buns.

They were very much like Lulu and Luobo, with Lulu being the white bun and Luobo being the slightly toasted ones. He had tried very hard to get at least some of their markings and the chocolate buttons for eyes and nose had been the most genius idea.

Their bellies were filled with chocolate and jam respectively and were as delicious as they were adorable.

Chanyeol was very proud of them. They were the product of watching Lulu and Luobo loaf themselves in Yixing’s lap and he had spent many nights perfecting them. Perhaps he could convince Yixing to make them with him.

The thought made his heart warm as he imagined Yixing standing in his kitchen, painstakingly pushing little chocolate buttons into bread dough.

“You have an obsession,” Baekhyun said, shaking his head. But he was staring at Chanyeol with a strange, almost wistful look on his face.

The weeks passed quickly from late winter to spring and before he knew it, Chanyeol had been running his bakery for four months already.

Which meant that Yixing and he had been dancing around each other for that long.

“I don’t think cats are supposed to be walked,” Chanyeol said, trying not to laugh as he watched Yixing fumble with the leashes. They were new, both purple and attached to harnesses on the cats’ backs.

But the cats were more preoccupied with walking everywhere _except_ where Yixing wanted them to go. Outside.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Yixing pouted at him, tugging at the too-long sleeves of his sweater. “Here you take one.”

He tried to hand Chanyeol Lulu’s leash the same moment Luobo decided to wind himself around Chanyeol’s ankle. Chanyeol fumbled, grabbing for Yixing’s arm.

Unprepared for the sudden weight, Yixing staggered too, tripping over Lulu.

Down they both went, Chanyeol’s back striking the ground hard. It sent a wave of pain through his nerves. The impact knocked the air straight out of Chanyeol’s lungs and he was struggling to catch his breath when Yixing landed on top of him, effectively crushing him.

“Oh! Oh, Chanyeol, are you okay?” Yixing gasped when Chanyeol groaned. “I’m so sorry.”

“You totally planned this,” Chanyeol wheezed from under him. “You didn’t need to get your cats to trip me just to get me to kiss you, you know.”

He grinned when Yixing spluttered, cheeks turning bright red. They were so close that Yixing’s nose was brushing against his, his breaths fluttering over his lips.

“I swear I didn’t plan this,” Yixing breathed. He looked so pretty, with a flush high on his cheeks that Chanyeol could not hold it any longer.

He reached out, cupping Yixing’s cheeks with both hands.

Yixing met him the rest of the way, slotting their lips together. The rest of the world faded away when Yixing buried his hands into his hair. He smelled like the marigolds that he had just put out for sale and he was always _so_ warm.

Chanyeol nipped at his plush bottom lip, licking until Yixing parted for him with a low moan.

He rolled over, nearly crushing him beneath his weight.

“Ow! You’re heavy,” Yixing gasped, pulling away to laugh.

“Payback,” Chanyeol replied, “also, that’s rude.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Yixing murmured, leaning up. He pressed his lips against Chanyeol’s again and Chanyeol forgot how to speak.

“We really- should have done that earlier,” he panted when they pulled apart.

Yixing’s eyes were a little glazed over, his lips kiss swollen and Chanyeol had never wanted to kiss someone for a third time in a row before.

“We tried. But Baekhyun-?” Yixing said, dazed.

“He’s a bastard,” Chanyeol answered, cupping Yixing’s cheek.

“Don’t talk about your friends like that,” Yixing admonished, nudging Chanyeol until he had shuffled off him. He sat up, leaning their foreheads together.

“So what are we?” Chanyeol asked before he could say anything.

Yixing looked so pretty with the sunlight washing over him, cheeks lightly flushed that he had to talk fast or risk forgetting how to speak in the first place.

“I- whatever you want, Yeol. I’m good as long as it’s something with you,” Yixing answered, picking up Chanyeol’s hand. He kissed his knuckles, deliberately looking up at Chanyeol through his lashes and it was all Chanyeol could do to keep his composure.

“You’re such a sweet talker,” he murmured, leaning forward to kiss him again.

Instead of smooth skin, his lips met soft fur and a loud meow shattered the moment.

Luobo looked up at him with mournful eyes, meowing loudly again before tugging at his harness. Chanyeol was immediately reminded of their predicament.

“Damn cats,” he cursed, sitting back on his heels to try and untangle the leashes wrapped around their ankles.

“Don’t curse my cats!” Yixing exclaimed, squirming.

He uncurled his leg, tugging at the knot that had formed from Luobo and Lulu’s constant walking over each other. But his cats seemed to like him being on the floor as Lulu scampered over, mewing. Chanyeol started laughing as he watched him lift his paws from the floor, placing them most delicately onto Yixing’s face.

“Stop laughing and help me!” Yixing spluttered.

Chanyeol scooped Lulu into his arms, carefully stepping out of the loop of leashes. Lulu folded into his arms like a little loaf of bread, purring contentedly as Chanyeol held out a hand, pulling Yixing up off the floor and into his arms.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” he asked seriously, “I can give you him.”

Lulu mewled plaintively when he held him out, Yixing giving him a mock glare.

“Are you asking me out with my cat as your bargaining chip?”

“Maybe?” Chanyeol said. “I swear he’s like my bread dough—mmph.”

A pair of lips stopped him before he could say more, Lulu’s mewing growing louder when he was squished between Yixing and Chanyeol’s body.

“You and your bread cats,” Yixing murmured, “but yes, I will.”


End file.
